Under The Velvet Sky
by Castiel666xD
Summary: This is a Draco/Harry slash! Warning if you are not comfortable reading this then please stop now and dont leave nasty comments! Rated T for now but possibility of upgraded to M at a later date. Sorry for not updating often and OOC-ness. Hurt/comfort for a reason! Self harm, possible character death and mature themes throughout.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Velvet Night

**This story has been Beta'd by SlashInc. I do not own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling. NOTE: this is in third person point of view besides thoughts which are in 1****st**** p.p.o.v and in **_**italics" **_**bla bla **_**italics**_**" is drawn out pronunciation in dialogue**. **Please enjoy the Drarry :)**

Harry slips quietly from his bed and kneels down next to the window, the same window he sat in front of on his first night at Hogwarts. It's another sleepless night where the moon hides behind black clouds. The velvet sky tempts even the purest of souls; it calls them out into the night, into the darkness. Harry looks out the window, emerald eyes shining at the thought of running, just running through the night and the crisp breeze.

He decides to go for a walk and exits through the portrait to wander the halls, avoiding Filch as usual. It's easy for him to avoid people since he has the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him. He heads towards the Quidditch field, thinking about life, about the Dark Lord and what horrible things he is doing at this very second. As he enters the field he senses he is not alone. At first glance he sees no one. But on the outskirts of the field leaning against Gryffindor tower a dark figure sits back against the cool slate bricks where Harry usually sits. He creeps quietly wondering who else would be up so late at night, a shaft of moonlight penetrates the clouds, lighting up this mysterious person. His hair glows softly of silken silver matching his unfathomably grey eyes which glisten in the light. The shadows highlight his pale features and his skin glows as if creating its own light.

Draco Malfoy sits crying silently looking out into the night, not moving a muscle.

Harry is startled by the sudden emotion emanating from Draco, Draco who never shows anything besides arrogance and pride sits alone in the dark. Harry looks at the defenceless lone boy who is his enemy and a sudden thought passes through him; revenge. Imagine what he could do, what he could achieve if he could humiliate him, now when his defences are down. But as he looks at the slender boy, his frame shuddering from the intense sea of emotion rushing past his cobalt grey eyes, Harry can't bring himself to do anything to someone so utterly distraught. He looks around for a place to hide but then remembers that he is safe in his invisibility cloak. He decides to move closer to Draco, _what harm could it do?_ Harry is overcome by intense curiosity as he moves next to Draco. The last drops of moonlight shimmer in Draco's eyes as the dark clouds engulf the moon.

Draco lets his tears fall freely down his face, not even bothering to wipe them away. _How could Lucius do something like this? Yell at me and call me worthless, and tell me I am a disappointment then threaten that he would kill me if I failed him. How could my own father be so cruel? Of course Lucius is already a failure in the dark lord's eyes, not all the dark arts books in the world could change what a blithering fool my father is_. At least Draco could take some satisfaction in that. A sob escapes from Draco and he knows he must contain himself, although he is alone he never trusts the darkness. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists, causing his own warm blood to pool in the palm of his hand. The small cut just below his left thumb screams as he squeezes his hand shut. Drops of blood land on the dirt of the Quidditch field.

Harry's voice is stuck in his throat as he watches the sad person he once thought was so strong fall apart. The ruby red blood stains the soft, dark dirt as the cut on Draco's hand seeps through own fingers. "What are you doing?" he whispers in a voice inaudible to anyone but himself. Draco sits silently with his clenched fists until the crying and bleeding stops. Harry watches as Draco rises from his trance and picks up the small knife sitting unnoticed to Harry right by his foot. Harry stays perfectly still knowing if he was to even flinch he would be found. Draco cleans the blade on his inner robes then with all his pride and his usual calm demeanour he strides across the Quidditch field and disappears into the forbidden forest. Harry shocked and slightly faint from the whole unnerving situation quickly runs off the field and straight back to his dormitory. He shall not sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day and Potions

The next day Harry is anxious to see if Draco is alright. It's not usually Harry's temperament to care about Draco's wellbeing but considering that it was self inflicted he made an exception. The side of Draco which he saw was not just unnerving but also fascinating. He wonders what other emotions are hidden behind the controlled veil Draco always displays. He can barely concentrate through Divination class with Ravenclaw willing time to move at a faster pace. Potions with Slytherin are the next and only class which he and Draco share.

As he enters the room he notices all Slytherin's are already in their seats. As he sits next to Ron he notices Draco. His confidence and precision radiates across the room causing Harry to doubt whether the events of last night were even real. _Was I dreaming?_ Wonders Harry staring at the odd boy across the room just as professor Snape walks past.

"So potter which is the key ingredient the simplest antidote potion?"

"... I don't know sir."

"Exactly potter. So pay _attention_. Bezoar is a simple cure for most toxins, simply consume one of the shrivelled stones and you should recover. There are more potions on page 68 of your text book. Find a potion with simple easy to find ingredients and the house who finds the potion I have in mind shall earn ten points."

Hermione's hand shoots up after about two minutes of searching and says some unpronounceable ingredient from a simple potion called 'clarificus cleariatus'. Harry recognises all the ingredients which are so simple to find you could just stroll into any garden and find them all lined up, the preparation is simply throwing them in a vial and waiting a few seconds for it to turn clear.

Draco sits staring down at his text book. The words twist and blur before his very eyes. His cool front blocks out all emotions; emotions which damage Draco more every day. He thinks of what has gone wrong and how he has always failed, truly happy thoughts for a Malfoy who usually hides from all responsibility and blame._ I am just as worthless as my father._

Harry risks a quick glance over at Draco who stares blankly at his text book as Snape designates ten points to Gryffindor. He decides that tonight he will follow him to see if he goes to the Quidditch field again. He feels an unnameable emotion as the strange boy across the room blocks out everything besides his own thoughts.

"Tonight" Harry whispers just as they are dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghastly Night

Draco crawls out of his bed and out into the night, the crisp cool spring breeze sends shivers down his spine. He feels one with the night despite his pale skin and platinum blond hair. He heads down to the Quidditch field, today wasn't a good day. Ravenclaw had knocked out their defence in their big Quidditch game today leaving the full pressure of the match on Draco since he was the seeker. He had to bump Raven Claw's seeker off his broom just to catch the snitch. Even then his teammates found an excuse to criticize him after the match, even though they won because of him. He also received a howler from Lucius, which thankfully arrived in his dormitory when no one else was around.

As he nears Gryffindor tower his fingers dig through his pocket searching for his only relief from misery. Pain. The cool blade flashes in the moonlight entrapping him in its glimmer. Draco senses he is not alone and whirls around in one fluid movement and grabs at the air, pulling the invisibility cloak off the startled Harry. Anger breaks across Draco's confused expression as he shoves Harry hard against the stone wall of Gryffindor tower.

"Why are you following me_ Potter_?" hisses Draco as his dark grey eyes burn into Harry's.

"Why are you wandering the grounds after dark _Malfoy_?" snaps Harry, unable to hide his annoyance at Draco's tone.

"Don't answer my question with a question you nit. Now. _Why_. _Are. You. Following. Me_?" Draco takes care to pronounce every syllable as he would to a mud blood.

"No reason." Sneers Harry a glint of venom in his emerald eyes.

Draco frustrated at Harry's disrespect for a full blood wizard turns and exhales hotly.

"What need a break_ Malfoy_? Am I speaking too quickly for your vacant little mind?"

Draco moans at this. _How stupid and ignorant can Potter possibly be? _His thoughts on this are interrupted by Harry's loud laughing.

"What's so funny _Potter_?"

"Nothing just... I like the way you moan."

"What is WRONG with you Potter!"

A look of disgust crosses Draco's cool features. Draco stares deep into Harry's eyes looking for the hurt in his shining jungle green eyes. But find only equal intensity staring straight back.

"You know last time someone looked at me like that they kissed me Potter."

"You asking for something there Draco? And who would kiss YOU" chuckles Harry

"Dear god you're ghastly late at night" is Draco's last remark as he turns and strides off the Quidditch field. He doesn't realise until he is safely tucked into bed that the appearance of Harry had distracted him from what he really went down to the pitch to do. Oddly he sleeps better that night than any other night the year so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Thinking

The next day Draco feels like he is walking on air, everything seems bright and wonderful and he can't stop thinking about Harry. His outrageous remarks stopped him from doing what he intended to do last night. He strolls down the corridor feeling like he could rule the world. It's amazing what good night's sleep can do to a man. He walks into the great hall and sits next to Crabbe and Goyle, hungry for a nice warm breakfast. The yellow gooey eggs are cooked to perfection and the toast is buttered with just the right amount of butter. As Draco nibbles on the corner of his piece of toast, munching and murmuring thanks to himself and secretly to Harry.

Harry then enters the hall; he moves with confidence and equality as he passes all his fellow Gryffindor's to meet Ron and Hermione with warm smiles. He laughs at some unheard joke as he sits down next to Ron and grabs a piece of toast. Harry looks up and straight at Draco, jade eyes glowing with laughter. This is soon overcast with an unknown emotion as he looks away. Of course he would look away, he was mocking Draco last night. Nothing more. Realising he was staring Draco quickly returns to his eggs and toast; though he is not quite as famished as he was before.

"Harry what's wrong?" asks Hermione worry slipping through her casual tone.

"Nothing just thinking..." Harry answers, he glances over at Slytherin's table where Draco plays with his eggs.

"Well you know what I heard?" asks Ron.

"I heard Draco Malfoy has been sneaking into Filch's secret Daily Prophet collection, I heard he is going to play a prank on Filch tonight." Adds Ron before anyone can answer.

"And do you _know_ where this secret collection is Ron?" Hermione instantly responds.

"Well not exactly... but I heard it's near the dungeons" adds Ron eerily.

"_Hmph_" is Hermione's only response.

Draco abruptly rises from Slytherin's table and slips out the great hall, not making eye contact with anyone as he leaves.

"I've got to go to Quidditch practice now guys, catch up later ok?" Harry blurts out as he quickly races off after Draco.

"What's up with him?" asks Ron.

"Apparently he's thinking." Replies Hermione.

~x~

Harry races down the steep stone steps towards the dungeons; following Draco. He didn't think he had this much of a head start but as he reaches the bottom of the gloomy staircase there is no sign of him. Harry exudes a small sigh as he turns to make his long way back up the stairs. A firm grasp on his shoulder startles Harry as he is whirled around, Draco not removing his hand from his shoulder pulls him into a dark corridor and shoves him against the wall.

"Why are you following me Potter?" demands Draco, eyes crackling with anger.

"I was wondering what you were up to." Replies Harry. A flash of anger penetrates through his calm green eyes.

"What did you hear I was up to no good again?" sneers Draco, pressing deeper into Harry's chest. Draco can feel Harry's heart beating just below his fingers.

"Yes I did." Snaps Harry shoving Draco away from him and pinning him against the opposite wall.

"I heard you were going to prank Filch tonight."Harry states bluntly, the triumphant and slightly blank look on Draco's face makes Harry's hands itch to wring Draco's pale neck.

"What are you in love with Filch now? Since when did you care?" responds Draco, spite in his voice.

"No. And I care about a lot of things unlike you. Say my welfare." Spits Harry, instantly regretting his tone of voice and malicious words.

"And what the fuck is that meant to mean Potter?" yells Draco, fists clenching tightly by his side, his eyes glow with silver flames of hurt as he looks up at Harry.

Harry is taken back by the intensity of Draco, he has never heard Draco swear before, which is probably a bad sign under the circumstances. Harry doesn't answer back just looks deep into Draco's burning eyes. Locked in an intense stare off of pride. He releases Draco from his grip and takes a step back, putting a respectable distance between them.

Draco stares at the floor. Fuming. _How __dare __Potter say such things? Things he couldn't possibly know._ His shoulders feel cold now that Harry has stepped back and he shivers against the slate grey wall.

"I'm sorry" whispers Harry, where malice once was sincerity appears. A trait not often shown around Malfoy manor.

Draco looks up from the cold stone floor and takes in Harry, he stands slightly arched back as if afraid of Draco but he stares straight at him with eyes softened... softened with something he cannot place but sure he knows. He runs his right hand through his dark brown hair and adjusts his glasses further up his nose. His chest rises and falls with each breath, he emanates honesty through everything about him.

"Whatever." Replies Draco as he side steps around Harry and exits the corridor. Striding off as usual.

Harry shocked by the sudden departure stands staring like a fool. Regaining his composure Harry begins to head back to the Gryffindor common room, mulling over everything about their conversation. "Whatever." He whispers to the silent stone walls and empty staircase where Draco once was.


	5. Chapter 5: Mallowsweet Flowers

Draco sees Harry a few times again that week, though they do not speak Draco feels safer and happier around him more than with anyone else. He is still hurt from what Harry said, although it puzzles him about what he knows and how he could possibly know anything to begin with. He watches Harry from across the great hall and in potions, catching him looking more than once, his emerald eyes glimmer with that same unknown emotion before he turns away every time.

Harry has been thinking about Draco more consistently as each day passes, he feels a certainty about his feelings towards Draco at first before huge unnameable emotions pour in clouding and clogging his brain. He feels desperate to be around Draco and happy when he is around but yet is still shocked and scared of the darker side (surprising that was even possible) of the young Malfoy, his one certain thought is he wants to speak to him again. But his hostility last time and Draco ignoring him now for a week destroys this thought every time it emerges.

As the day drags on into night Harry decides to go for a walk into the forbidden forest, he needs ingredients for his potions assignment so this is a perfect excuse to go into the dark forest. Its tree's scrape at the sky tearing the night apart. The cool breeze calms Harry and his troubled mind as he trudges into a clearing filled with flowers. The air is thick with the sweet night smells and the leaves crunch underfoot. The sky is clear with not a single cloud out tonight.

He walks towards a small grouping of mallowsweet flowers, used by Centaurs who burn them, observing the fumes and flames to refine the results of their stargazing. They are an essential part of his assignment and Harry is happy to have found them so easily. Suddenly He hears a crack of a branch off to his left, his mind immediately returns to first year in the forest with Draco and the Dark lord, who was feeding on a dead unicorn's blood, one he had killed only moments before. He turns quickly drawing his wand and pointing it directly at Draco's face.

~x~

Harry's wand is centimetres from Draco's lips, he does not flinch or blink but just stares at Harry. His expression morphs from surprise to a slight smile. His eyes glitter with happiness and recognition.

"Draco, you should know better than to sneak up on me in the forbidden forest." Harry scolds but his smile is kind.

"I should." Draco says with a chuckle, he doesn't know why he is suddenly so happy. He is 'meant_'_ to be mad at the smiling teenager before him.

"Are you ok?" asks Harry, his skin golden in the moonlight.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Draco replies looking deep into Harry's jungle green eyes.

"Yeah I'm good." Harry says swallowing quietly and looks down at Draco's shoes.

"Forgiven." States Draco.

Harry looks up and into Draco's mysterious cobalt eyes under the deep black/blue sky.

"What?" he whispers.

"You are forgiven." Whispers Draco. Honesty crashing across his usual arrogant demeanour.

Draco's eyes remind Harry of unicorn blood, which shimmer exactly the same as under the moonlight and starry sky. Without thinking Harry reaches forward and touches Draco's face. Tracing his soft, pale features.

Draco is startled by Harry's abrupt move but doesn't move back or pull away. He just watches Harry warily, the way he meticulously moves over his skin, his eyes tracing every part of his face, how his warm fingers dance across his lips and down to his chin before curving up and along his cheek. He closes his eyes and concentrates only on Harry's touch.

"Draco?" whispers harry.

"Hmm?" Draco murmurs not moving or opening his eyes in fear that this is some odd dream. Harry's fingers rest cupping the side of his face warming his cool cheek from the crisp evening air.

"May I... can I...?"

"Yes" whispers Draco. He is then overcome by the sweet smell of Harry's hair, brushing against his neck and the side of his face. Harry's arms wrap around his waist in a warm hug. Harry's hands trace the small of Draco's back under his shirt. Draco quivers in glee at being held by Harry.

Draco smells of fresh mint and of strawberry shampoo, his angular frame resting against Harry. Every moment Harry's mind is screaming _what are you doing? Why would you hug him? You don't feel that sorry for him. _Or his mind whispers _kiss him! He smells delicious, he loves it! Kiss him!_

Harry takes a step back putting a decent amount of distance between them. He loved every second he had been against Draco and was slightly nervous at how Draco took it and glad he hadn't listened to that devil leaning on his shoulder. He looks expectantly into his grey eyes and is glad to see they are full of joy.

"Well I think I should go off to bed Harry..."Whispers Draco, turning to leave.

"Sleep well Draco." Calls out harry.

"Sleep well..." echoes Draco as he exits the clearing and enters the towering trees.

Harry watches him go, his usual confidence stirring with joy and shivers in the icy breeze, determined to finish collecting his Mallowsweets for his project Harry begins to gather the tiny yellow flowers in his collection basket. He finishes up at 10.15pm and when he returns to his dorm no one is awake and Ron snores happily next to his bed. He falls into a deep, happy sleep filled with erotic and confusing dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

**Teaser chapter! Ho ho :D it is VERY short, and steamy ;) I plan to upload a longer one right after, forgive me ok? Enjoy and review! **

Draco is tied to a chair in the Filch's secret room. Wearing only his tight, black skinny jeans. He calls out desperately for help but no one can hear him. Menacing stacks of the newspaper loom over Draco, threatening to collapse on top of him and crush him... Alone and scared he begins to struggle against the tight bonds holding him captive. His wrists and ankles turn light pink from rope burn. His eyes are wild and manic, filled with fear. Then the whole room shudders and the stacks slip sideways collapsing out of the way of a tall dark figure. Harry. He walks over to him staring intensely at his vulnerability, eyes burning through Draco, causing his naked back to shiver against the cool polished wood of the chair. Harry leans over and kisses him. He kisses him passionately and Draco kisses him back. Their tongues glide seamlessly together as Harry tears off his shirt. Hands searching hungrily along Draco's warm body.

"Harry..." moans Draco he shuts his eyes from the shear passion which overpowers him. To look at Harry now he is sure he would be done. His breaths become shallow and his voice hitches as he tries to call out.

"Harry..." he whispers hotly. Words are stuck in his throat unable to escape. Harry kisses down his neck and down his chest. His soft fingers toying with him, causing him to gasp and moan and writhe...

Just as Harry's fingers linger over his zipper, the room begins to spiral violently out of control, and as Draco looks down Harry has vanished and his arms are bleeding profusely. Panic overcomes Draco once more as he struggles to break free and stop the bleeding, a few terrifying moments later he is too faint to move or call out for help as his world turns black...

~x~

Draco sits up in bed a cold sweat covering his body, his hair sticking to his forehead. The room lays silent besides the soft murmurs of sleep emerging from the darkness.

"It was only a dream." He says, though he can't tell what's worse about the dream. The fear of going too far, the fear of being alone or...

"Damn it was just a dream" he whispers, a grim smile blessing his pale lips. He turns over closing his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. _Why Harry? _He thinks silently,_ is it because of his kindness? Or... _he lingers on this thought as once again he floats off into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The room

**I promised a longer chapter and tada! Your welcome :) this feels a bit jumpy but I had to write it like this, I couldn't write it any differently without it being rubbish. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts! I'm glad people like it, please review with any criticism and ideas you have, all are welcome! Enjoy and sorry for OOC-ness again... XD**

Draco sits next to his two Slytherin thickheads, Crabbe and Goyle. Divination with Hufflepuff and these two for the next hour. _Oh joy._

He feels awkward and exposed in between those two blocks of meat but it stops Pansy Parkinson from sitting up against him and whispering disgusting things in his ear with her stinking breath. He feels odd sitting so casually next to his friends after his dream last night. _Harry... what if?... _he ponders floating into a saucy daydream, just as Draco begins to block out the world he hears Crabbe trying to whisper but failing to control his loud excited voice.

"...I heard he likes some girl!" Crabbe blurts out gruffly.

"Nah he hangs around with that Weasley too much its more likely he is gay and has a thing with the ginger." Adds Goyle, a smirk bites his lips and his eyes flash with glee. Draco always likes it when they make fun of Potter, and he is always so down lately they are willing to try anything to cheer him up.

"He does have that gay vibe... what do you think Draco is Potter gay or what?" questions Crabbe, sparks of cruelty bursting through his deep azure eyes.

Draco jumps up from his chair, eyes dark and menacing as he looks into each of their startled faces.

"God I hate you both sometimes, you are so utterly and completely thick through and through." He states with such force that they both openly cringe and curl away. Scared of the thin, tall, blond whose face glows a dark pink with rage. They both turn their gazes on each other.

"He started it." whimpers Goyle pathetically, pointing his trembling finger at the now paling Crabbe. Draco turns on his heel and storms away, ignoring his shocked friends and Pansy's calls telling him to slow down. The remaining student's whispers fill the room as the angry Slytherin leaves seconds before the teacher enters the door at the opposite end of the room.

Draco walks sulkily down the hall. _Harry and Ron, HA! Who could ever like that Weasley as if... Harry smiles at him and sleeps next to him and... Hugs him. No Harry doesn't like boys like that, hell why do I even care? Damn it, what is wrong with me recently I can't stop thinking about Harry! He just acts that way towards Weasley because he feels sorry for him... does he feel sorry for me? _He stops suddenly. The thought had never occurred to him before. _What if he only acts like he cares because he is making fun of me and taking pity on me? _A startled look pours across his soft features. _That bastard! _Draco slams his fist against an innocent wall, the pain reverberating up his arm, his knuckles white and cut from the hard stone. He curls his arm up to inspect the damage as he continues down the hall. He starts to pick up the pace and next thing he knows he is running down the stairs taking two or three at a time, he rounds the corner at the bottom of the stairs and slinks down the narrow dark corridor. He hurriedly pushes the heavy wooden door open and enters the dimly lit room.

~x~

Harry walks quickly but calmly down the corridor towards the dungeons. He knows the corridor he and Draco once argued in and assumed that it must lead to the secret Daily Prophet Collection room Draco often visits when he is really upset. Harry is terrified at the thought of what he could be doing, the spells he knows and the blade Draco flashed at him the other day sends shivers down Harry's spine.

He heard he was upset and angry from Crabbe and Goyle and lately he has been visibly miserable in all his classes, storming out of Divination class earlier today. Draco had been pushing away any person who asks after him making Harry just wish he could tell Draco he was there for him. Rushing down the last few stairs he takes a sharp turn left down a small dark passage, memories of the argument only a week ago flood back into his mind, the heavy press of Draco pinning him to the wall, the scrape of hard stone on his back, the pain in those shinning eyes...

Harry opens the door with barely a creak and tip toes toward the corner stack. Peering over a picture of an old witch smoking a pipe, he sees Draco curled up against the cold stone wall. His eyes are bloodshot and a flat grey in the dimly lit room. His white sleeve is stained a ruby red, the gash in his arm is an angry crimson and blood drips onto the cold stone floor.

Harry's eyes glow a bright sea green of panic and worry as he rushes around the piles of dusty newspapers to Draco's side and pulls his arm away from the small ball he has formed. Harry quickly applies pressure with his hand and strokes Draco's hair out of his face.

Draco shudders with pain, knowing the warm touch that can only be Harry. He clenches his fists and squeezes shut his eyes, trying to stop the torrent of tears running down his face and neck.

"Draco" Harry whispers softly "Draco open your eyes"

"No. Why are you here?"A strangled sob escapes Draco as he pulls closer into himself.

"Open your eyes Draco! I was hoping you wouldn't do _this_..." Pleads Harry, pain cracking his voice.

"Do what Potter? I don't even need your help" Harry cringes at the pain in Draco's voice.

"Hurt yourself." Harry says, moving a wisp of silken hair away from Draco's forehead.

Draco's eyes shoot open and a flash of some strange emotion races across his slate grey eyes before vanishing back into a sea of silver anguish. He is so confused, so tired, if he could only sleep... but he is too miserable and cold to do so. Draco reaches up to stop Harry's soft fingers from stroking his face but finds he can't help but move his hand to Harry's warm neck. The glow of his own ebony fingers against Harry's golden skin is hypnotising.

"How would you know anything about me? How did you even know where I was?" Murmurs Draco, feeling sleepier with the warmth of Harry besides him.

"Because I know you more than you will ever know..."

"But how? And since when have you ev..."

Harry slides forward and presses his hand against Draco's chest, forcing him back against the wall. Startled Draco is cut off mid-sentence. Harry's lips flutter briefly against Draco's now closed eyelids. Causing Draco to exhale quickly creating a cloud of hot vapour in the cool air.

Draco's cool pale skin with pink tinged cheeks and lips are irresistible and Harry can no longer control himself as he plants a hungry kiss onto Draco's compliant mouth. Shocked by his own actions but unable to control the urge Harry kisses him passionately, but what is even more shocking is that Draco kisses him back with equal fervour.

Draco is stunned by Harry's sudden warmth. His soft, sweet lips draw Draco deeper into the kiss, he twists so his body faces Harry directly and wraps his good arm around his neck while Harry's free arm encircles Draco's waist drawing him in. Harry keeps a firm grip on Draco's injured arm, trying to hold that liquid fire inside Draco where it belongs. Their lips collide urgently and passionately, both boys in shock, confusion and lust can no longer control their appetite.

Draco breaks the embrace when the pain in his arm suddenly awakes him from his stupor. He draws back quickly, confusion sifting through his silver eyes. He can't believe what just happened was real. _Was Harry Potter just kissing me? Was I kissing him back_! Utter shock is soon replaced with a numb feeling as they both stand up awkwardly. _I am a fool. This must be some joke, never before has someone been so convincing but it mustn't be true_. He looks at Harry, blood still dripping from his arm. It's slightly unnerving to see how calm Harry is, so certain in what he was doing, he just exudes pureness.

"You're a monster Potter" hisses Draco with as much venom as he can muster.

Harry is taken back by the brutality in Draco's voice. "Why? What have I done that is so horrible?"

"You're a menace for trying to humiliate me this way, what is Weasley around the corner with the whole school or something? Was last night a trick to make me trust you?"

"No, no one else knows you're here Draco and why would I try to humiliate you by doing this." Harry states as calmly as he can. His emerald eyes emanating hurt.

"Then what are you doing Potter! Why me?"

"More importantly are you ok?" Harry stares at him, worry clouding his beautiful green eyes.

"Stop trying to change the topic I'm..." Draco stops mid-sentence and follows Harry's gaze to his arm. Blood flows rapidly down his arm, dripping off his white finger tips and pooling next to his shoe. A wave of dizziness forces him to steady himself on a close stack of prophets.

"I'm..."

"Do you need some help? Maybe we should go to the nurse's office Draco..." Harry feels faint at the sight of Draco's pooling blood, his eyes flash with panic again. He reaches forward lightly touching the pale skin which was his for a fleeting moment.

"I'm fine and I don't need you" Draco whispers fiercely as he steps away from the stack offering much needed support to his weak limbs. He hurries angrily out the room and down the corridor without turning around, tears welling up and clouding his vision as he starts to run hazardously down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. _What is going on_?... _why do I feel like this..._

Harry sinks to his knees, his face frozen in an emotionless state. He appears no different than any other time but his heart is crushing from force of rejection which has utter and complete power over him. His throat feels so tight it pains him to even breathe. Such unfamiliar emotions run rampant in Harry's brain. He shuts his eyes forcing back all thoughts and concentrates solely on his breathing. In and out. In and out. He exhales all the air from his lungs and holds back from inhaling. His lungs burn and a single thought returns to him: _I just kissed Draco Malfoy._ He remembers the soft lips and how Draco wrapped his arm around his neck, the warm touch of his delicate fingers, and the sturdiness of his toned waist. His eyes blur and he is forced to begin breathing again. He feels dizzy as all his emotions clash again inside his head.

"Oh god." Escapes Harry's slightly parted cherry lips. He is stunned by the amount of blood on his hands. _Is this all Draco's? Is he alright? _Harry rises to his feet and sets off running down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. He frantically follows the trail of blood that must be Draco's. _I have to get to him now, _his thoughts scream as he rounds the last corner to the common room and Harry rushes straight into Snape's grasp.

"Mister Potter? Lost are we? I believe this is the wrong side of the castle for the likes of _you_." Snape says reeling in all his superiority in each syllable.

"I... I need to go to the nurses. I'm hurt" states Harry. Shocked at the sudden intrusion into his blind plan. _How would I have even gotten in to the Slytherin dormitory if I don't know the password?_ He raises his hands for Snape to see.

Shocked at the sight of Harry's hands Severus veers him away from the Slytherin common room and rushes him to the Nurses office. As they enter Harry notices they are all alone, this only worries him more. _He should be here. I hope he is all right._

"What's wrong with this one Severus?" asks the bustling madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know, but deal with this then send him off to bed I have to keep patrolling on duty." Replies Snape hands fluttering towards the bloody mess that is Harry.

"Watch yourself Potter. If I catch you wandering the halls again I will be the one sending you here. Are we clear Mister Potter?"

"Yes sir, crystal."

"Ok well off you go Severus" adds madam Pomfrey, pulling Harry aside and sitting him on the edge of a stiff bed. The sheets are crisp and smell of detergent and rose scented softener.

Snape strolls out the hospital wing and out into the night breeze, throwing a suspicious glance at the shell shocked boy. _Be safe Potter,_ and he is off without a second thought.

"So what have you done here my boy?" asks madam Pomfrey.

"Oh it's probably nothing I just fell over and when I stood back up I had blood all over my hands."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, madam Pomfrey have there been any other patients tonight?" asks Harry, curiosity seeping through his indifferent facade.

"No mister Potter." She replies as she wipes away Draco's blood from his hands.

"Well you seem fine there Harry, where did you fall again?"

"Oh some corridor on my way to bed, I don't remember specifically."

"Well must be some rat Ms Norris caught again. Though it's an awful lot of blood. Off to bed Mr. Potter you are all clear."

"Thank you madam Pomfrey." Harry says as he makes his way stiffly to the door.

He takes no detours on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, for fear of Snape or Filch catching him again. He walks numbly up the staircase and into his dorm, falling limply on his bed. It smells distinctly of chocolate and pumpkin juice, the sickly sweet pumpkin and overpowering cinnamon fills his nostrils forcing him to flip onto his back. He lies in bed with another sleepless night of muddled thoughts ahead. _Is he ok? Where is he? Is he getting help?_ Screams his thoughts. _Did he run because he was hurt or because of me? Did he like kissing me? Is he going to avoid me? _Harry closes his eyes and thinks of the kiss, warm and wonderful. He drifts off quickly, body wracked by exhaustion. No rest for the wicked though as his mind plunges him straight into a dream about Draco and him lying in a field in spring, no scars on Draco's arms or on Harry's forehead. No problems or worries, just the soothing smell of new life...

**I thank my Beta SlashInc for her continued support and excellent editing (blame her for grammar mistakes! *snickers*) hope you all liked it and next chapter should be up soon :) Review and receive a cookie! (Yay cyber cookies! :D)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wait

**Hello again :) another early upload! *claps for sporadic uploads!* I couldn't wait any longer and this is more of a tease chapter anyway. I will, maybe, certainly, possibly *coughs* be uploading another long chapter on Wednesday *if you kids eat all your vegetables that is!* I re-read over my last chapter (7 btw) and realised there were quite a few grammar and spelling mistakes which have been dealt with ****and ****I slightly changed the last paragraph (if you are interested in re-reading that, which I recommend). I am truly sorry for so many mistakes! Both my beta and I are both full pelt into exam season but don't want to not upload (double negative?) so we kinda banged that chapter together late one night. Wow I seem to be ranting and raving here so let's cut to the chase. Enjoy! And review with ideas, critiques, and charm ;) it really inspires me! (and Thank You to all those who have been reviewing! :) )**

Harry sits nervously in potions class waiting for the Slytherin's to enter the room. His eyes are fixed where that golden blond haired boy should be entering the room. As the snakes slowly file in the room Ron plumps down next to Harry. Grappling through his bag looking for parchment and quills, Ron makes the loudest racket Harry has heard in _forever. _Harry's stomach knots with worry and he sits anxiously waiting for Draco. _Where is he? Is he ok? Will he ignore me or smile at me? Oh god! What if he glares at me?_

"So where were you last night Harry? You were out pretty late and looked rattled when you came back in." Ron asks casually, still searching for his ink, he huffs annoyed and blows his orangey, strawberry blond locks out of his view.

"I went for a walk after practice and fell over into some blood is all. It upset me a bit." Mumbles Harry, concentrating solely on the doorway.

"Whose blood was it?" asks Ron curiosity crackling through his electric blue eyes.

"I don't know, probably just some rat Ms Norris killed." Harry replies off handily, he shifts in his seat, stomach lurching at the thought of Draco's blood coating his fingers.

"Oh, that's boring." Ron replies letting loose a loud yawn, finally gathering all his stationery messily onto the wooden bench that Harry, Hermione and he shared.

As the last of the Slytherin's take their seats there is no sign of Draco. Crabbe is the last one to enter the room, and as he does so, he ambles nervously towards his bench. Staring at professor Snape. Waiting for his chance. As soon as the greasy, raven haired teachers back is turned, Crabbe quickly drops a piece of paper on Harry's desk and whispers:

"From Draco, says it's urgent." and shrugs, quickly retreating to his seat next to Goyle.

"What's it say Harry" asks Ron. Azure eyes glimmering with hatred for Draco.

"Whatever it is it can wait." Responds Harry, though the truth is he doesn't want Ron to read it over his shoulder. He is just glad Draco isn't ignoring him.

For the next hour of potions his stomach doesn't let up and he can barely concentrate on a word Snape utters as he is worried about what the note says. _Draco... please don't hate me. _

Finally, as class is dismissed Harry tells Ron and Hermione he needs to talk to Snape about a potions assignment, asking them to save him a seat as he will catch up to them for lunch in the Great Hall. They leave together following the other Gryffindor's towards the Hall and as soon as they are out of sight Harry quickly exits the room on Slytherin side. Confirming no one is around he pulls the note out of his pocket and reads it hastily. But to his disappointment it simply says:

'Meet me in the room at 10 o'clock tonight.'

Harry quickly shoves the note back in his pocket as Crabbe and Goyle round the corner talking very loudly about a parchment they left on their desk. They notice Harry just as they are about to bump into him.

"Harry we have to tell you something." Crabbe says, worry openly clouding his face. "Something about Draco..." whispers Goyle in a concerned, hushed voice.


	9. Chapter 9: Who cares?

***note* Hey again, sorry this is becoming a habit :/ but I changed one tiny detail from last chapter! Instead of what I originally posted (the Quidditch pitch) I have changed the location of their little meeting to the Secret room of Filch's 'fetish'. Thank you and see you at the bottom!**

Harry rushes into the Great Hall, searching the room for that familiar bob of blond hair and those unfathomably grey eyes. _Where are you? You idiot._

Ron is the first to notice Harry has finally arrived for lunch, almost twenty minutes since the end of potions."Hey Herm Harry is Free..."

_I wonder what torture Snape is putting Harry under now..._ Ron wonders, gaze drifting towards the bright roof displaying the surreal blue sky and white fluffy clouds from the warm spring afternoon that is just visible through the windows. Harry comes over and plops down on the seat next to Hermione who is now observing him closely.

"Harry what is wrong?" Hermione asks, eying him curiously.

"Nothing I haven't had much sleep is all." Mutters Harry, devouring his plate of sweets, pudding and custard. He may have missed lunch but at least there is custard.

"So what potion assignment were you talking to Snape about mate?" asks Ron worrying he forgot an upcoming project he nervously shifts as Harry swallows his third mouthful of cake.

"Oh just my extra work on Mallowsweet flowers, I was asking for advice on the burning times and method so I can observe stars in a few weeks" mumbles Harry lamely. "I'm going to the library since I have a free period next so I can look a few things up..." Harry says, standing up abruptly.

"Actually I better run I have a lot of reading to catch up on" He blurts out before leaving Ron and Hermione staring at his back as he briskly walks towards the exit.

"What's up with Harry?" Ron whispers to Hermione.

"Yes I have been wondering what is going on to make him act so strangely..."states Hermione, watching her friend's odd behaviour over the last few days has aroused suspicions and questions. Ron stares at Hermione waiting for a decision or answer, blue eyes sparkling with interest and worry.

"Let's find out tonight." Hermione says looking at Ron frowning.

~x~

At 8.30 later that evening Harry bursts into the small room, knocking over a small stack of daily prophet newspapers.

"Draco" he yells worriedly "Draco"

"Quiet down will you! We don't want Filch down on our tails." Calls out Draco from his usual corner, he leans against the grey walls, eyes matching the flat grey that surrounds him. His skin is paler then Harry has ever seen it before and he looks tired, eyes scraping around the room warily. His dark robes only add to the stark contrast of his unusual bleakness.

"Are you ok? Where were you today?" Harry whispers, stomach knotting in fear of Draco's reaction to yesterday.

"I got a note from professor Snape allowing me to miss today's classes because I was looking a bit pale." Draco answers calmly.

"Why didn't you go to the nurses office?" snaps Harry, worry spilling across the deep green pools of his eyes.

"Because I didn't need to" replies Draco. Eyes boring into Harry trying to decipher the honesty that lies hidden beneath his flustered surface.

"You have got to stop doing this Draco! Last time was bad what happens if you go too far?" questions Harry, words tumbling out of his mouth and pouring into the dim room, filling the space with an awkward weight.

"Why do you care? Nobody cares!" Draco cries, exasperated.

"Why do you do this? Why do you cut yourself! You fool there are other ways of dealing with your problems!" Harry remarks his eyes burn a deep sea green, churning with frustration.

"Because nobody cares Potter! Can't you see...? I am alone..." Draco exclaims angrily his tears streaming hot and fast down his burning cheeks. He gives in to his emotions and collapses onto his knees, body shaking with silent sobs.

"I do" whispers Harry. As he kneels next to Draco.

Draco stares up trying to comprehend what he just heard. _Nobody truly cares about me, not my friends or teachers or my father, no one. But Harry says such crazy things, this must be some cruel joke._ Harry reaches out to touch his face but Draco pulls back, confused and sure Harry is lying. As quickly as he fell to the floor Draco takes off running down the small corridor and up the stairs towards the greenhouses.

Harry sits alone, surrounded by hundreds of copies of the daily prophet. He thinks of what to, what can he? He just confessed he cared for Draco Malfoy and he ran away. This confession alone is confusing but Harry feels the strength of his certainty crushing his throat. _He must think I am crazy or worse trying to pull one on him and lying_. He sits miserable for a few minutes before he realises if Draco really thinks he wasn't sincere, he could hurt himself worse than last time. Harry stands and sprints to the door knowing instinctively where to go.

The forest.

To be continued...

~x~

**So what did you think? Crazy right! Review please! After the next 2/3 chapters (short ones) I haven't decided what to do! Let me in on any ideas or sneaking suspicions! Until later I will leave you in suspense once again *grins* :D (Yay! Sporadic uploads!)**


	10. Chapter 10: The forrest

Draco not even trying to conceal his footsteps runs away from Harry, tears streaming from his eyes. He heads towards the beautiful dark place he knows as _the_ _forbidden forrest. _Running over the crisp cool leaves he enters the towering trees. The long dark branches reach out to him, their gnarled roots try to grasp his thin pumping legs.

He comes to a sudden stop at a sight which shocks him and steals all words from his lips. A large black snake is intertwined with a dead unicorn's corpse. Its silver blood shines and glimmers under the moonlight, reflecting the stars and the moon. The snake, noticing the strange pale creature, slithers quickly towards Draco. Panicked he backs up and trips on one of those deftly trees roots. Losing his breath the snake quickly descends, biting into Draco's thigh. A terrified cry of agony escapes his throat. Draco shuts his eyes as the snake moves up his body. He's completely helpless.

~x~

The snake is drugged by the taste of Draco's blood, and is desperate for more. It slithers slowly up the boy's chest. The boy's quickening heartbeat tells the snake he hasn't got long. The moans of pain rip through the boys' slender frame, quivering with anticipation the snake goes for the kill. The neck. It draws near sensing the tantalising pulse under the boy's pale, glowing skin. The rush of blood beneath the snake is its ecstasy. Knowing it will be the one to end it all for the boy, the snake coils back preparing to attack.

A dark figure emerges running from the outskirts of the clearing. Sprinting towards it. A quick glance and the snake knows it must be quick, but then it hears the boy speak rapidly in parsle tongue. He desperately pleads with the snake to spare the boy and if it were to end his life, it would not leave the clearing alive. The snake considers this, looking down at the pale fragile creature wondering what this boy could possibly want with something so weak. It quickly retreats into the shadows. Knowing the boy doesn't have long anyway.

Draco is overcome by the pain which sends tidal waves through his body. His blood boils as if it is filled with hot flames and he writhes in hurt trying to escape the heat inside. His screams of agony, are quickly replaced by small whimpers as he is overcome by tiredness. The cold fingers and comforting voice of Harry are calming. His eyes flicker open before he is immersed in another wave of intense pain. Forcing him to close his eyes again.

Harry kneels down next to Draco whose face is twisted in extreme pain and is quietly whimpering, as dark blood pools around his legs. Draco is feverishly hot and covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He tries to open his eyes and explain to Harry that he is sorry but anguish overcomes him and he cries out. Pain echoing in the dark forrest surrounding them._ I must stay calm for Draco's sake and try to counter the venom._ Harry removes his belt and ties it an inch or two above the bite on Draco's thigh, tightening it to try and stop the circulation of the poison. He bends down to Draco's leg and sucks. He sucks with all his might and spits, and then sucks again. The taste of Draco's infected blood is sweet and metallic. He stops and looks at Draco whose pain has slightly eased but he is getting paler and paler by the minute. _Haven't you lost enough blood for a lifetime yet Draco...? Don't you dare give up now._

Harry whispers "I know an anti toxin nearby. Bezoars' grow in this clearing, but you will have to hang in there, ok?"

Draco can feel Harry's hot breath against his neck. His voice is firm and filled with alarm. Draco is freezing cold now, he feels as if ice is running through his veins as well as fire. Two opposites battling just beneath his skin. He shivers as Harry moves away from him. Draco tries to focus his glowing eyes on Harry and his movements in the clearing but can't as another wave of vertigo forces him to close his eyes once more...

Harry returns to Draco who is cold and isn't moving. Panicked he shakes Draco lightly. No reaction. He pulls the soft form into his arms and shakes him, whispering fiercely "I told you to hold on!" Draco's eyes dart open, shimmering silver in the moon light.

"I'm still here" he whispers weakly

"Do you trust me?" Harry asks, mouth twisted in a sad smile.

Draco stares up into Harry's worried and panicked jade eyes.

"Yes".

Harry pushes the small shrivelled stone to his lips, "eat this" he says urgently but softly. Draco tilts his head back and opens his mouth just as another wave of vertigo overtakes him. He can't keep his eyes open and the sudden rush of dizziness sends him spiralling into darkness as he blacks out

Draco's mouth is unresponsive to the bezoar which he needs to chew and swallow. With no other choice Harry pops the bezoar into his own mouth then chews it, their lips lock and Harry transfers the antidote from his lips to Draco's. A look of concentration spills across Harry's face as well as another deep emotion too complicated for even Harry to fully understand.

Harry cannot wake Draco again, but he can feel his pulse weakly running through his wrist. Harry carries Draco's limp body through the forest towards the school. His footsteps quicken as he reaches the soft blades of grass; which tell him instinctively that they are safe. _I can't bring him to the nurses' station. They would see his arms and there would be a lot of questions to answer. I don't think Draco's ready for that. I cannot begin to explain anything..._

Harry decides instead to head towards Hagrid's shack (which he knows is empty since Hagrid is away from Hogwarts for a few weeks). Harry nudges open the door and lays Draco down on the giant bed. Harry quickly points his wand at the fireplace which explodes into life and turns on the tap, filling a bowl with warm water. Next, he grabs a clean bandage from Hagrid's medical kit, quickly realising that Draco is still freezing he throws another blanket over him as he works on his wounds. Harry still can't wake Draco and he is still as cold as ice, so Harry does what he knows warms people with hypothermia in the muggle world. He rips off his shirt and undoes Draco's. He then climbs into bed with him, easing Draco closer, enclosing him in his warmth. He rubs Draco's cold arms and places his legs against Draco's. Their bodies align perfectly as their heart beats melt into sync. The warmth of Harry passing into Draco, as Harry falls asleep...

**Hello :) did you like it? Review with criticism, ideas and comments and I will try to upload more in a few days. This was actually the first scene I wrote for this story which inspired the rest so I have had a lot more time to work on it than some of the other chapters. Can you tell? ThankYou all for the continued support through reviews and inspiring me by adding my story to your favourites and alerts. See you at the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't open your eyes

**Hello my readers :) just a little note on last chapter, I now Realise that I made a factual slip by saying Bezoars were found in that clearing when they come from the stomach of a goat **

**-_- "Baka!" *face palms***

**But seriously thank you to ****AnonAg who warned me of this mistake! *inearlydiedbtw* I forgot First potion class of first year obviously. Another thing is I am a little unsure of the quality of chapter 10 but have decided not to re-upload or change the Bezoar fact, Let's say Harry Had to collect his wand he dropped a few feet away and 'aquio'd' a Bezoar there instead. Thank you all for putting up with me, reviewing and therefore helping me improve and for tolerating my sporadic uploads! Sorry for the ramblings and enjoy, review and fav! **

It was Raining in thick heavy sheets, the ground turned into slippery mud and the over soaked grass squished underfoot. The procession slowly ambled up the soft slope of the hill to the willow tree. A hole had been dug there the day before and the mound of dirt now crumbled and slipped messily towards the dark grass. Green and silver were the only other colours besides black. Narcissa wore a tight crêpe bodice and a long billowing skirt, her face fully enshrouded in a thick lace veil. A white handkerchief fluttered beneath her bloodshot eyes, tears consuming her. Lucius walked silently alongside her, face pale and stubble a pale blond and silver, his black formal robes fluttered around him in the cold breeze. The mahogany coffin was a dark colour resembling the bark of the willow tree and gloomy earth.

A few close Slytherin's and family gathered around allowing the bereaved mother to weep over the coffin which held her only child. Draco Malfoy. He lay pale and peaceful surrounded by plush white pillows, hands folded neatly over his stomach, a pale blue suit covered him with a silver tie. He looked fast asleep. Harry sat in the willow tree looking down on the terrible tragedy. _It's my fault he died that night._ He thought a tear rolling down his cheek and mingled with the raindrops collecting beneath his chin.

He watched the funeral begin and end with Lucius speaking of how proud he was of his son and Dumbledore speaking of Draco as a good, hard working student. Snape stood aghast against the cold wind and Bellatrix stepped forward and laid her hand on the cold dead body. Wishing her lost nephew safe passage beyond and yonder. When the mourning mass had said their final goodbyes they left the rain, wind and casket to enter the warmth and comfort of Malfoy manor. The coffin was set to be lowered at exactly sunset. Once everyone went inside Harry jumped down and walked towards the shinning coffin, rain pummelling the smooth, dark surface. In his hand Harry held a single rose. It was a pink rose with white through it, it had the look of marble and seemed perfect for this moment. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had set eyes on... _besides Draco_...

Harry placed the lovely rose atop the polished wood and stared at it for a long moment. _Draco I am so sorry..._ Tears flooded his pained face, emerald eyes burning. _I love you. Why couldn't I tell you three simple words? _He thought miserably, lip trembling, body racked and rigid, heart cracked and smashed. He closed his eyes and felt himself shift, as if falling down. Into nothingness.

When Harry's eyes fluttered open in was dark but dry. He was no longer outside in the cold and rain. He was dry. Hands neatly laid atop his stomach. Soft white pillows packed tightly around him. He felt paralysed and tired. He tried to relax his breathing but realised he wasn't breathing. A panic set upon him as he struggled internally to breathe, to move, Silver tie too tight around his neck. That's when he heard it, a voice. It was _his_ voice. _Draco..._

"_Harry I'm here. Don't worry..." _the voice whispered inside his head, Harry continued to battle with his body to breathe.

"_Harry... you can't move. Can't you tell? Your heart..." _the voice whispered sadly, choking on its own words.

Harry all but stopped struggling, concentrating on his heart beat. But... There was none. _I can't be... _he thought anguish and terror ripping through him.

"_Harry..." _the voice whispered in his head._hen he heard a child whispering in his ear..._

~x~

_Go to sleep, and close your eyes,  
>And dream of broken butterflies<br>That tore their wings against a thorn.  
>You know the pain that they have borne.<br>Silver metal, shines so bright.  
>Scarlet blood, that feels so right.<br>Dream of that blood trickling down,  
>And wake up just before you drown.<br>The moonlight's shining off your tears  
>As you bleed out your own worst fears.<br>So tonight when you start to cry  
>Whisper the cutters' lullaby:<br>Hushabye baby, you're almost dead.  
>You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red.<br>Your family hates you, your friends let you bleed.  
>Sleep tight with a knife, 'cause it's all that you need.<br>Rockabye baby, broken and scarred.  
>You didn't know that life would be this hard.<br>Time to end the pain that you hid so well,  
>And down will come baby, straight back to hell<em>

~x~

Then Harry woke up...

**Apologies for the torture. Sorry to make this chapter so dark, I was asked by PandaGreen not to make Draco so stereotypically Emo, but this just... seemed right. (Plus it's Harry's dream xD). Don't worry there will be more soon. I would also like to acknowledge the writer of ****Cutters Lullaby**** (**loserlove7 I think, it has been reposted so many times though),** which is the poem in the last part of the chapter. My beta insisted the poem should be in this chapter since it was the one of the inspirations for the Draco character I have created. (Based off J.K Rowling's character of course.) This is probably one of the darkest things I have posted and will be the darkest thing in the story, so don't panic! See you at the next chapter I guess... :)**


	12. Chapter 12: When day breaks

**Hello... long time no see? *coughs* well I don't know if any of you read my profile (I hope you do ) but I mentioned I have impending exams right about now, so I am going to have to take a break from the story... *NOOOO!* Don't worry I will be back in early June uploading more! I know it seems like a long break but it will be good for us... *sniffles* seeming as I will not be uploading for a while I decided to kill some suspense in this chapter. *yay! Finally!* so please, read, review, fav but most of all enjoy! **

Draco is the first to wake, startled and confused of where he is and more importantly how he got there. He begins to sit up, an intense mingling pain shoots up his leg as he remembers the forest, the trees, the unicorn's silver pooling blood, the snake and then the pain. His current pain is nothing compared to the agony of last night. He struggles to remember more when he hears Harry's voice. His arm is cold from lying out of the blankets and is stiff as he tries to bend it. _Thank Merlin for Harry or else I would have been an ice cube. _Of course it was Harry who saved him, and Harry who carried him here. To safety.

"Draco..." mumbles Harry who lies curled up next to Draco.

He stirs under the blankets as he turns onto his side facing away from Draco. He murmurs some lost words then whispers:

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Harry it wasn't your fault." Draco whispers into the sleeping boy's ear, soothing voice flowing thickly from his constricting throat. _Fool of course it's not your fault. _

"Don't leave"

Draco stares down at Harry. His body flows seamlessly below the sheets, his chest moving with each breath.

"I won't" whispers Draco.

"Draco... no DRACO." Harry calls out in a panic, his dreams have probably turned for the worse. He struggles against the sheets as if suffocating, twisting in fear.

"Shush Ssh I'm here. I'm ok." Sighs Draco, running his fingers through Harry's hair. This in itself seems to be calming Harry. He rolls over to face Draco and snuggles up against his chest. Murmuring sweet words Draco waits as Harry slowly awakens from his deep slumber.

Draco's cold, pale fingers caress the arch of Harry's neck as he stares deep into his sleepy jade eyes.

"I guess your dream wasn't as good as the one I had of you a few days ago..." Draco chuckles, making a sound like silver coins tinkling down a well.

"You dreamed about me Draco?" Harry whispers groggily smiling up at the now crimson face of Draco. Eyes averted to the sheets hiding Harry's strong legs, face and neck burning contrasting his pale skin. _Draco Malfoy embarrassed he really must have left his guard down. _Harry smirks up at the now quiet boy.

"I wasn't..." Draco begins to say just as Harry's soft, warm lips descend on his mouth... A quiet moan escapes Draco as he is fills with the delight of the moment. Lying in Harry Potters arms. _Warm, safe, protected. LOVED? What a dream! Merlin I hope it isn't a dream this time._

The warm spring morning light streams through the window sending shivers down Harry's spine as Draco and him kiss. Draco's low moans fill him with the upmost pleasure as he knows he is the only one who can create such a sound from Draco Malfoy. Harry can't help but smile at this thought as Draco pulls back breaking their embrace.

"What's so funny potter?"

"Nothing... I just like the way you moan"

"Oh so mature coming from you Potter! Anyway I have heard that line before." Draco says hotly.

"Yes, considering you're so innocent" Harry says, with sarcasm burning in his cool green eyes.

Harry is caught off guard as Draco starts to bite his neck. A gasp escapes Harry quickly followed by an uncontrollable moan which shocks even him. Draco's soft nibbles and tantalising kisses move up his neck until Draco is staring into his eyes. A serious look flashes in Draco's slate grey eyes, which is quickly replaced by a dancing cheekiness as Draco's eyes glimmer like silver... And he starts nibbling on Harry's lower lip.

"Draco wait"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry... am I hurting you?

"No"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No b..."

"I'm sorry for running away." Draco says, eyes filled with passion.

Harry is taken back by Draco's intensity. His left hand seeks out Draco's over the crisp warm sheets. Interlocking fingers with Draco, Harry says what he has been nervous to say since the night before and its disastrous effects.

"I love you."

"Really so you don't like Weasley?"

"No of course not, Merlins beard Draco I like you! Wasn't that obvious?" Chuckles Harry, beaming up at Draco, lips swollen and red from kissing.

Draco blushes a deeper shade of red. He looks into Harry's eyes before he flips Harry onto his back in one, fluid movement too quickly for Harry to react. The next thing Harry knows Draco is sitting on top of him with his hands pinned above his head. Draco lowers his face until it is inches away from Harry's. Harry can see Draco's muscles tense as he lowers himself closer to Harry, his heart beat melting into Draco's. A smug grin crosses Draco's face evoking panic in Harry's eyes, though he does not protest.

Draco can feel the control pulsing through him, and he likes it. The power over Harry is immense and he is savouring his moment of victory as he slides his lips softly over Harry's eyes, forcing them to close. He quietly whispers with his lips brushing up against Harry's

"I don't have an answer for you Harry" Harry's face falls, making Draco's heart pound like a trapped bird, fluttering against his ribs.

Draco's hand slips down Harry's body, tracing out his muscles, creating small, light circles with his fingers. Harry gasps from the sudden cool of Draco's fingers but is in complete pleasure from the simple touch of Draco. Draco can't help exploring the inside of Harry's mouth, their tongues move so well together, the complete bliss with each other it is breathtaking. After a few minutes which seem like hours Draco has to move back a little so they can catch their breath. To his amazement Harry's eyes are still shut, utterly immersed in a moment which Harry doesn't want to end, and neither does he.

His hand lingers over his stomach, tempted to go further. Just as Draco is about to unbutton the first button on Harry's pants he stops, and rolls off Harry, releasing him from his grip.

Draco exudes a sigh, feeling defeat once more.

Harry's eyes flutter open, like waking up mid-way through an amazing dream which he wishes he could go back to, but knows he can't. Harry rolls over to face Draco, concern knotting his delicate features. Anxiety creeps into his voice as he whispers "What's wrong?"

His fingers interlock with Draco's as their eyes meet, holding them both in a trance as Harry warily waits for an answer.

Draco noticing Harry's concern stares up at the wooden ceiling, the sun twinkles through the gaps in the wood. "Was it something I did?" asks Harry tentatively.

Draco eyes glimmer with surprise, a beautiful ghostish blue in the warm early morning sun.

"No, it isn't you" he says with a smile in his voice but a deep torment in his eyes.

Harry props himself up on one arm and looks down at Draco, his features are beautifully highlighted by the light, the shadows complimenting Draco's silky blond hair which Harry now finds irresistible, he begins to gently run his hands through. Staring into his eyes.

Harry's simple gesture has an extremely calming effect on Draco while simultaneously sending a shiver of pleasure through Draco. He knows the reason why he stopped, yet is too afraid it will sound silly once thought is put into words. He inhales deeply.

"I just don't want it to be like this, after I almost got myself killed and we had to shack up at Hagrid's. I want it to be more special... Less weird. Harry I'm so confused." Draco whines, raising his forearms to cover his ruby red face.

Harry remains completely silent and Draco fears it did sound stupid. When Harry simply leans over and kisses Draco tenderly on the forehead then lies back down next to him.

"I know." Whispers Harry as the words just tumble out of his mouth.

"I love you either way, whatever you want. Draco Malfoy"

And with that Harry snuggles against the warm heartbeat of his lover and closes his eyes to savour this moment, always in his heart.

~x~

To be continued soon...

**Hey so what did you think? Like, hate, too quick? Too OOC? Please review and let me know! I need direction! This is the end of all I have written (DON'T CRY?) but... I have ideas for the next two chapters. The boys have been running around inside my head whispering things to me but I still haven't decided how many more chapters I am going to write or how it's going to end. Suggestions?... see you in a few weeks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Harry

**Hey guys I'm not dead! (despite exams) I am so sorry for not uploading in so long! I call it post examination depression and a serious case of writers block! (Not to mention a computer virus, those are always fun -_-' ) Sorry for keeping you waiting and I hope you haven't given up on my and Under The Velvet Sky! This is a fairly decent chapter which I half wrote one night, (the conversation almost wrote itself!) Please favourite, review and alert if you like it or have any comments let me know! Enjoy!**

"Harry?" whispers Draco worry clouding his sleep filled voice.

"Mhmm..." mumbles Harry, drawing Draco to his chest in his sleep.

"HARRY!" yelled Draco embarrassed at Harry's forwardness, a faint pink blush kissing his cheeks

"What Draco!" Harry exclaims sitting up quickly and gathering sheets around his naked chest.

"Merlins beard Harry! It's almost lunch time and we have been out since dinner last night!" Draco says worriedly.

"So?" Harry questions looking incredulously at the pale creature next to him, his petite frame quivering nervously.

"People may be looking for us, per say an eager little ginger and a nerd with puffy brown locks?" Draco exclaims eyes widening to the size of silver saucers.

"So?"

"Tsk tsk mister Potter, and stop saying so!" Draco says sternly a slightly annoyed look crossing his soft features.

"You should act more mature Harry" he continues, looking out the window cautiously.

"And you should act less like a 50 year old!" Harry murmurs looking around for his discarded shirt.

"I do not act like I am fifty!" Draco cries, indignation rising inside him like a kettle boiling over.

"No your right you act like a cat, bossy, needy and thinks you are a king or something!" retorts Harry, smiling playfully at the pissed Malfoy.

"Get your shirt on hairy Harry your chest hair is hypnotising..."

"Wow Draco really, I didn't know I was too hot to handle?"

Draco groans, _I did not just say that... _Draco thinks wearily

"So what exactly was this?" Draco asks tentatively, grey eyes looking guardedly at the hero/chosen one in front of him.

"I saved your fine ass last night from a giant forest snake eating a unicorn, and you didn't even say thank you!" Harry grins cheekily at the now beetroot red Slytherin, leaning over and touching his soft, pale fringe.

"Now... what is it between us now? I know I ran out but that is because I am confused... and fine... ass?" He inquires smirking at the now bashful Harry.

"I don't know what do you want this to be...?" whispers Harry staring into a pair of tormented silver eyes. _What secrets do you have behind those haunting eyes Draco?_ Harry wonders, mesmerised by their dark depths.

"Hey don't ask me you started it!" Draco exclaims his gives Harry a slight shove then rests his hands on Harry's chest and looks down at the sheets, annoyed.

"Hey it's your fault I got involved anyway! If you weren't such a child and I didn't need to look out for you this never would have happened!" Harry says quickly, as soon as it is said he feels instant regret as he sees Draco's face harden and Harry can tell the walls are back up. _Am I stupid or something?_

"Hey what has happened was never your business, what I do is my choice and I never asked for your help" Draco whispers pulling away and turning to crawl off the bed.

"Well it's my business now, you owe me or else you would be dead Draco! Anyway you may not have asked for help because it isn't the 'Malfoy way' but you needed help. At least be more grateful!" Harry says, his anger is uncontrollable when it comes to Draco and his self inflicted pain.

"And snogging you back wasn't grateful!" whispers Draco, looking back into those deep green pools for reassurance

"You enjoyed it too much." Harry says as a grin consumes his face.

Draco can feel the happiness pouring of Harry in that beaming smile, he quickly slaps his shoulder and looks away, a small grin gracing his pale lips. "Come on let's go!"

Draco quickly goes to stand, before Harry can attack again but Draco falls back on the bed, a look of pain sweeps across his face, cracking the happy grin he wore a moment ago. "ouch"

"Here I will help you to the castle, let me enchant your leg and make a potion so it won't hurt as much and heal faster. It should help with the cuts too" Harry says, fussing over Draco and helping him dress, much to Draco's embarrassment.

"Thank you" Draco murmurs, swallowing the kiwi-green potion in one gulp. A warm tingly sensation shoots through his veins and soothes his body, his cuts and bite mark feel slightly itchy as well. _It's working already?_

"For what" Questions Harry with a smirk.

_Of course he already knows... _A pink tinge crosses Draco's defined cheeks, for the hundredth time this day. "Thank you Harry for saving me and helping me get dressed, the potion was nice too." Draco says quickly hoping Harry misses it, because it is a rare thing for a Malfoy to apologize, and an even rarer thing to thank.

Harry doesn't answer, he simply leans down over the seated Draco and kisses him tenderly on the lips, moving quickly to his forehead. They both smile at each other for a moment before heading to the door, planning to make their way up the path as quickly as possible.

"You still owe me" Harry whispers sliding his arm around Draco's slim waist to help him walk up the hill.

"Oh rats' tails Harry! I thought I was off the hook as muggles would say" Draco says, pouting like only Draco can, sexy not childish.

Ron and Hermione come over the top of the hill from the castle heading towards Hagrid's. They had searched everywhere. They waited almost all night for Harry to return to the common room. When he had not returned by 1 am Hermione decided to go to bed while Ron said he would wait a little longer in the hopes of catching Harry. When Hermione came down for breakfast Ron was sleeping on the common room couch in the same position. They ate quickly and headed off in search of Harry. A few moments before Harry and Draco made it past the pumpkin patch Hermione spots them and calls out to Harry as Ron rushes ahead to meet his friend.

"There you are Harry! We were worried sick! We were waiting in the common room for you to come back so we could have a chat about what's up and you never came back" Ron blurts out quickly, as he stops for breath he notices Draco standing arrogantly next to Harry. _Pale as ever that ferret... _He thinks bitterly

"What are you doing with him?" Ron demands, spinning angrily towards Harry, his eyes dark and accusing.

"Helping him out, he sprained his ankle..." Harry starts but is quickly cut off by his angry friend.

"Where have you been all night!" Ron explodes, stepping forward menacingly. _I was worried sick and he was with _him_!_

"At Hagrid's" Draco throws in helpfully.

"Why? Hagrid is gone for at least another week Harry." Hermione states glaring at Draco.

"He sprained his ankle late at night in the dark forest and I was too tired to carry him back so I dumped him in a chair and fell asleep in Hagrid's bed!" Harry explains quickly. _Don't they trust me? I'm they're friend for Merlins beard!_

"Hey I can speak for myself, I am right here" Draco questions, glaring at WeaselB and Nermione.

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron spits furiously.

"Shut up WeaselB!" Draco retorts menacingly, straightening his posture to match Ron's height, despite the pain in his leg.

"Enough everyone! Hermione take Ron back up to the castle I'm fine, I will escort Malfoy back to the dungeons" Harry says quickly dragging Draco up the hill and striding through the entrance to the castle.

Ron and Hermione cast a suspicious glance at their curios friend.

"We are so figuring this out Hermione" Ron says, glaring in the direction he last saw Malfoy.

"I guess we are." Whispers Hermione wrapping her arm around Ron's trembling shoulders, looking into his exhausted blue eyes.

**Sorry again for the really late upload! :/ Review for a cake? *cough the cake is a lie cough***


End file.
